Pups and the Trouble with Turtles
- Albanian= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 22, 2014 May 15, 2014 May 20, 2014 May 22, 2014 May 23, 2014 May 27, 2014 June 23, 2014 October 28, 2014 October 1, 2015 March 11, 2016 July 27, 2019 | overall = 41 | writer = Franklin Young | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Camping Trip" | next = "Pups and the Beanstalk"}} "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles" is the second segment of the 22nd episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Tons of baby turtles are popping up all over the Lookout. Can the PAW Patrol help get them back to their homes before they get hurt? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Turtles *Star (first appearance) *Joey *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Bettina (cameo) The episode begins with Rocky rousing for the day. He sleepily walks over to his water bowl and sees a baby turtle paddling in circles. The other pups find several more baby turtles around the Lookout, intrigued by this new find. Ryder finds one as well, while wondering where they all came from. Meanwhile, the pups give names to the turtles, with Skye naming her choice Star and Marshall's Joey. Ryder, in his own hands, attempts to locate the turtles' habitat within the Lookout's gadgets. After getting another turtle out of the periscope, Ryder notices that a pond near Farmer Yumi's is empty. Assuming that is the turtles' home, Ryder calls the pups. For once, Marshall doesn't crash into the elevator as he carefully and silently walks in, revealing that Star is fast asleep on his back. He even trails behind while joining the others, causing Ryder to ask what's the holdup before Marshall explains that if he walks at the speed of a turtle, he won't wake Star up, as she stretches and yawns before returning to sleep. Ryder starts to brief them on the situation from what he saw through the periscope. He doesn't get far before the screen goes dead for some reason. Finding more turtles down in the area under the control panel, having messed with the wires, Ryder lets them out while Chase captures them in his net. Before Chase catches the turtles, Ryder restarts the screen and resumes the briefing, and asks Rubble to join him with heading to the pond. With that, Ryder and Rubble head out, while the other pups take care of Star and the other turtles. When they arrive, they find one turtle still there in what water is left in the bottom of the pond. Assuring the turtle that his friends are on their way home, Ryder has Rubble dig a new hole for the underwater reservoir to use to fill up the pond. At the Lookout, the pups finally find a solution to keep the turtles from wandering off by creating a playground for them. Back at the pond, Rubble finally strikes home, and creates a new hole for the water to fill the pond. However, the pond is filling faster than expected, and Rubble is in danger of his rig being drowned as the pond fills. He tries to start it and escape, but water has already gotten into the engine and flooded it, stalling it out. With Rubble needing help, Ryder calls Chase and Zuma to come over and help. Acting quickly, Zuma takes Chase's winch and dives into the pond, wrapping the winch around the drill arm of Rubble's rig. With the winch secured, Chase pulls Rubble and his rig to safety. A little while later, the digger's engine is cleaned out and dried, and Rubble is able to restart it. With the pond refilled, Ryder calls Skye to let her know she can bring the turtles home. Once they arrive, the turtles rejoin the one that was already there, but Star has a little more fun with Skye, tickling her before joining her friends, and then offering a wink of thanks to the PAW Patrol. Ryder ends the episode with a remix of the PAW Patrol motto, saying that if Star or the other turtles ever need help again, they just have to tickle for help,as a turtle tickled him by climbing up his back, earning laughs from the pups along with himself. *Help Ryder get water in the pond again. + *Get Rubble and his rig out of the water. *Help bring the turtles back to the pond. *Construct something to contain the turtles. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Meet Everest cover.jpg|link=Meet Everest!|''Meet Everest!'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol On a Roll! DVD.jpg|link=On a Roll!|''On a Roll!'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) Щенячий патруль Сбор урожая DVD.jpg|link=Сбор урожая|Сбор урожая Ryhmä Hau Joulu pelastuu & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=Christmas Is Saved|''Joulu pelastuu'' PAW Patrol Meet Everest! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Meet Everest!|''Ein neuer Fellfreund!'' (Toggolino) Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 7 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 7|''Sezona 1 DVD 7'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups and the Trouble with Turtles' Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S1) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S1) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S1) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Freshwater Turtles need rescuing Category:Rubble needs rescuing Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Franklin Young Category:2014 Episodes Category:Water Episodes Category:Debut of a single-priority character